


Exploding Hearts (Lisa x Undertale Crossover)

by JoyfulWriter



Category: LISA (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And undertale obviously, Gen, SPOILERS!!!, Spoilers for LISA & LISA THE PAINFUL/JOYFUL, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulWriter/pseuds/JoyfulWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover fic inspired by but not really at all close to:(MAJOR LISA THE PAINFUL/JOYFUL SPOILERS) http://seashelbby.tumblr.com/post/130516278310/</p><p>Set directly after the events of Lisa the Joyful.</p><p>(((Also, MAJOR LISA THE PAINFUL/JOYFUL SPOILERS WITHIN!)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What goes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> MAJOR LISA THE PAINFUL/JOYFUL SPOILERS WITHIN! THIS SHOULD BE OBVIOUS! BUT DON'T SPOIL YOURSELF, PLEASE. THEY'RE AMAZING GAMES.
> 
> Atleast watch youtube videos or something first. (But don't. Play the game man.  
> \---  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you did that before reading on. If you didn't? Well, guess you don't care about spoilers.
> 
>  **Edit:** Updated...most of the words! You shouldn't have to reread the chapter however, it's roughly the same, but it's also... pretty different than it was.

Most little girls tended to dislike needles, or shots. Buddy was no exception to the rule. So to ask her to inject _herself_ with the vaccine? It was cruel. But Buddy had been through so much pain already. A little needle was nothing compared to the pain she'd felt up to this point. But Buddy had still hesitated to use it.

Not because it would hurt, but because she owed everything to the Joy.

It gave her strength. It gave her the strength to keep going. The resolve to change fate. With the Joy, she was filled with determination; the immeasurable desire to complete her innermost goal. It took over completely, giving her purpose.

It was her lifeblood.

But Buzzo had told her to use it. And while Buzzo had hurt her, probably more _physically_ than anyone like Brad did, he seemed to know what he was talking about. If the vaccine would stop her from 'changing', as he put it, then she had to take it. Otherwise, everything she'd worked for would be for nothing.

Of course, she wasn't thinking rationally. Her vision was swimming, veins crawling at the edges of her eyes. Dustin stood before her, showering her with praise, begging her to stay. Brad had found her, and although he said nothing, she felt him tug on her poncho in a hopeful way. As if he, too, didn't want her to leave. That made sense, didn't it? If she became like him, they'd be a family again. A family...

...

She used the vaccine.

Without the Joy, however... something began to burn inside her. It began in a matter of minutes. A door previously left locked had been burst down, the feelings trapped within rushing out to meet her in a torrent of pain and grief. She'd done so many horrible things to so many people. Her skin cried and her bones ached, sending her to the ground as she heaved, coughing and crying and **feeling**. 

She hadn't felt this human in a while. And it hurt.

Desperately, she tried taking more Joy.

But the Joy was useless. Pill after pill she took, waiting for something to happen. But the vaccine was fast acting, and the effects, extremely strong. Whatever was in Joy that gave her the buzz she desired, the cloudyness of thought, the feeling...of JOY... simply didn't work anymore.

She couldn't hide from the pain anymore.

She cried, but could hardly feel it.

## \---

To the horrible sounds of squelching, she dug her already bloodied hands through piles of meaty flesh, regretting her decision to come back here instantly. But there was something she needed. Something Yado had left behind.

She came to the conclusion that Yado could control the mutants during her fight with him, as the throne she attacked madly became more and more angry with every note he played on that little gold trumpet. Before, he'd commanded the large beast to attack her with the very same instrument. Even before that, he must have been the reason that same beast came to her rescue, biting Bolo's head off and then leaving without so much as touching her.

The mutants were designed to be controlled. And the trumpet was the key.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how to play. Olathe didn't have many musicians, though that was one of the more popular pastimes. Even if she bothered to seek out someone who knew how to play, they would almost certainly attack her on learning her identity, as the band by the bar had.

She would have to teach herself.

But that didn't sound too hard. She had all the time in the world, after all.

## \---

"I'm not waiting up for you." she told the mutant, choosing not to look it in the eyes. The way it looked at her forlornly made her heart ache, and she couldn't let herself feel that way. She couldn't be weak. She had to be strong.

"So if you're going to follow me," she continued, "You'd better keep up."

To Brads credit, he'd somehow kept a steady pace behind her ever since she started walking, his amorphous body dragging on the ground every step of the way. Even when he fell behind, he somehow managed to seek her out minutes later, his body working overtime to catch up. Brad may have been a piece of shit, but he apparently loved her, even in this state.

But he was disgusting. Brad had never been a good person, even as a human being, so to treat this horrible thing like it was still her dad? Like any of him was still in there? It was a ridiculous thought. Even letting this _thing_ continue to live was practically a crime, the way it mocked the memory of the man she may have once loved.

So, after hours of walking, she decided she'd had enough. She raised her blade towards him, poised to end his life. It would be a swift death, and that was what he deserved, after all.

But her grip on the blade faltered. It would be so easy to strike him down, but she couldn't do it.

Why? Why couldn't she do it?!

...did she still love him? Even like this?

She hadn't really thought about it much until now. She hadn't been thinking about much of anything until now.

Maybe she still loved him. And maybe...he was still in there?

...

Well, Brad could stick around. A mutant would scare off anyone who tried to get close, she thought.

And it was a good thing, too.

She needed someone to practice using that trumpet on, didn't she?

## \---

Buddy was tired. No, she was _exhausted_. She had been walking for miles, and...where was she even going? Her mind had been in a haze for a while now, her body acting on pure instinct alone. She had just wanted to get away from everything, but now she was horribly lost.

Maybe she could turn around and go find Rando's...Dustin's place again? But that place was a mess, and people would _definitely_ be checking it out now that he was out of the picture.

Damn it, she missed the big guy. The all-too familiar feeling of regret had reared its ugly head for a moment before she squashed it back down, blinking the water out of her eyes. She had to be strong. It was too late to undo what has already been done. It's best to move on.

Briefly, her thoughts settled on her old home, before she brushed it off. She couldn't go back there. Even if it was a safe place to stay, it was no longer somewhere she could stand the thought of seeing ever again.

But she had to go _somewhere_ , a fact that she couldn't help but confront. But all around her, there was nowhere. An empty expanse of cliffsides and rock, a landscape of muted orange. Nothing stood out. Except for...

...a mountain in the distance?

Feeling hopeful, she began to quicken her pace.

## \---

In an otherwise barren expanse of dirt, it stood out like a sore thumb.

She was used to mountains by now, obviously. The entirety of Olathe seemed like it was comprised of a dizzying mess of mountains, hills, caves and cliff-faces. But this mountain looked like it was from another era. For one, it was a relatively soft ascent from what she could tell. Most Olathian mountains were tough, rough, and disgustingly vertical, like they were all made of chiselled stone. But this mountain was sloped in such a way that it would make climbing it a breeze.

Not to mention the plantlife. While most of it was dead, there were plenty of patches of still-living grass wedged between the crazy amount of trees that covered it. Those, too, were mostly dead, but she could swear she could see trees that still had leaves on them...

This place _had_ to be claimed by someone. But she didn't see any signs of human life. Just squirrels and deer skittering around in the distance. Of course, that didn't mean nobody was there. But any gangs who wanted to claim this place would certainly mark it in some fashion, to show that it was owned land, she thought. But with nothing even resembling human life being there or having been there, she couldn't help but wonder if this was really and truly unclaimed land.

Well, even if it wasn't empty, she would have no trouble taking it, she thought to herself.

It was decided that she would climb the mountain since long before she saw the condition it was in, as a mountain seemed like a safe place to stay. Briefly checking her pockets and bags to make sure she still had all her supplies, she turned to face Brad before heading up.

...

He wasn't there. And looking towards the way she'd came, she didn't see him in the distance, either.

Had she left him behind?

...

Well, he'd catch up, wouldn't he? He had before, surely he would again.

Trying not to think too hard about it, she turn around and began her ascent.

Climbing the mountain was not a difficult task. With soft slopes, and small ledges, and little actual climbing necessary, getting up the mountain would be a sinch. A _child_ could do it. Perhaps many other children had, in the past? A strange thought.

Not much later, she found what she looking for. A cave! A large one, too. Perfect shade to hide herself from the sun while she rested. She was nowhere near the summit, but that was fine. She would have to head out after her short respite, anyway. There was much ground to travel before she...

Well, she didn't know where she was going to go. Presumably to civilized land, though nobody was civilized nowadays. But...maybe she didn't have to? This place had plant life, animals...no source of water as far as she could tell, but she could figure that out later. The whole way up, despite fearing an encounter with somebody who _wanted her_ , the journey was instead peaceful. If it was indeed true that nobody lived here, than she could make it her own.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she began towards the cave entrance. The events of the past few weeks, and especially the last few days, had taken their toll on her. Hanging out in an empty mountain for a while sounded like heaven in comparison.

As she stepped inside, however, she began to feel strange. The cave seemed suddenly constricting, a strange feeling of foreboding grabbing hold of her. The ground underneath her feet rumbled so slightly that she almost didn't notice, and she could swear that the cave shouldn't be this bright this far inside. Something strange was going on in here, and if she wanted to feel safe, she had no choice but to investigate.

Stepping carefully into the middle of the chamber, her eyes were suddenly drawn to a large hole in the ground. Somehow, it seemed even brighter than the rest of the cave? But only ever so much. Curious as to where this source of light was, she continued forward, eyes looking out for a rope with which to descend.

She didn't find a rope, but she _did_ find a vine that had no problem helping her get to the bottom as quickly as possible.

Because she tripped on it.

As she fell, she barely had time to scream before she hit the side of the cave wall and tumbled down, unconscious.

She hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah. What a start, huh? I figured that since this is a crossover fic it's gotta start with Buddy going to the underground pretty soon and yeah. 
> 
> Criticism would be really helpful! Because I while I'm kind of pleased with what I have written already, I'm also looking at it and seeing parts that aren't so good...? So tell me if something would probably be better changed.
> 
> Also I hope you didn't spoil yourself getting here. That would be bad!
> 
>  **Edit:** Updated...most of the words! You shouldn't have to reread the chapter however, it's roughly the same, but it's also... pretty different than it was.


	2. The very culmination of your being.

Waking up upside-down isn't pleasant.

Buddy experienced this first-hand when she awoke with a start, head throbbing and mind reeling. Immediately she thought about what had happened. She just... tripped on a rock and fell down a hole. Out of everything she'd faced, _that_ was what could've killed her? She would _laugh_ if she didn't feel sick to her stomach, reeling as the sensation of vertigo gripped her.

Speaking of things gripping her, whatever was holding her dug into her skin in a way that _hurt_. What was she stuck in, barbed wire?! Opening her eyes, she looks down (up?) to find the source of her frustration.

She was dangling from some very thorny vines, wrapped around her legs tightly. Well, it _might as well_ have been barbed wire.

Wasting no time, she began struggling to get free. Logic would suggest she'd easily be able to slip free, but the vines remained steadfast, holding her even tighter and tighter. She shook, kicked and waved, but the vines only seemed to get tighter, gripping deeper and deeper into her skin. Buddy hissed in pain. It seemed like she really was _stuck_.

She had to get her bearings if she was going to get down. Wearily, she took in the room around her. The vines (which she was currently dangling from) seemed to come from precise holes in the rock all around the hole she fell in from, creating a net of sorts. How she ended up wrapped up like this she couldn't say. The position she was in didn't seem like it could've happened just by luck, but nothing seemed to indicate her being strung up here on purpose, either, so she couldn't be certain.

From her current angle, she was able to get a good look up at the hole she came in from. It was _deep_. And for some reason, it seemed like... sunlight was pouring down through it? But that much sunlight shouldn't be able to make it down here, right? The cavern she'd entered from had been mostly dark, and that was mid-day. It couldn't be natural, and she sure as hell couldn't see a light source.

Eyes wandering to the ground, she was _also_ surprised to see a lively flowerpatch. She'd never seen that many flowers in her life! And they were such a pretty yellow, nothing like anything the boring white ones she'd grown accustomed to aboveground. How did they survive down here? They probably got even _less_ water down here, and no sunlight...

And one of them had a face?

It smiled at her strangely, in a way that made her feel uneasy. It was just a flower, right? It...shouldn't have a face. Or be looking at her like that. It creeped her out.

"Howdy!" came a young voice, and it took her a moment to process the fact that the _flower was talking to her _. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, aren't you?"__

__Buddy just stared numbly. Was this some kind of Joy Mutant? All the ones she'd seen looked at least vaguely human. Maybe...? "What? Cat got your tongue?" it said, winking at her ('THE FLOWER JUST WINKED WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'). "Or are you just a human of few words, like the _last_ one?" the flower said, enunciating 'the last one' with a slight trace of bitterness._ _

__Buddy just continued to stare, and Flowey just sighed. "You need someone to show you how things work around here, don't you?"_ _

__"I need someone to get me down from here, actually." Buddy deadpanned. Flowey just giggled. "Don't be silly! Why would I let you down? After all, I've got you _right where I want you_."_ _

__That sentence seemed to snap Buddy out of her stupor, and she began struggling to free herself again, with poor results. "Tee hee, don't struggle~!" it giggled, and Buddy's bindings tightened in response. "Oh, it's been so _long_ since anybody's seen a human around these parts! After the last one left, human souls have become a bit of a...precious commodity."_ _

__With a lurch, the vines holding Buddy suddenly released, and she fell flat on her face, right into the flower patch (thankfully a soft landing). Before she could react, vines shot up from the ground, grabbing her by her arms and legs and holding on tightly. Like a puppet, she was lifted from the dirt and made to stand straight on her feet, facing the talking flower who has begun to look _demonic_. _ _

__"It's been _so long_ since a human has come to the underground, and I've been _dying_ to get my hands on a fresh soul." It said, as Buddy continued to struggle. Her bindings were tight and rigid, refusing to give in a way uncharacteristic of normal vines. But what is _normal_ when a flower is talking about taking your soul? "Lets have a look at _your_ soul, shall we?" it said with that same sinister smile._ _

__Buddy expected to be attacked, and... well, _used_. After all, all this talk of souls? It must've been a euphemism for her _body_. That was what all men desired, and surely the flower(???) was no exception. It never once crossed her mind that the flower was _literally_ talking about souls, and she wouldn't have believed it until she _saw it_._ _

__Both Buddy and Flowey stared, captivated by the sight. A small, comically-shaped cyan heart, floating in front of her and yet _connected_ to her. It bobbed up and down, pulsing with a feeling of warmth. It was an unfamiliar sight, and yet the air around it permeated with a feeling of _familiarity_._ _

___This was her soul._ _ _

__So why did it have a _giant crack down the middle?__ _

__Flowey gaped. Obviously this wasn't part of his plan. He'd never seen a damaged soul before (well, he _has_ , but never a damaged soul that didn't die seconds later). This soul was different. Tainted, somehow. Damaged. Ruined. _Worthless.__ _

__"Can I touch it?" Buddy finally said, and Flowey was so struck by the sight that he only nodded, Buddy's arm restraints loosening before slithering down. Wordlessly, Buddy reached out to touch her soul, a curious look on her face, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Flowey had to guess that the poor girl had never seen her soul before, a trend among humans that fell down. He couldn't feel sympathy, but a part of him that _remembered_ feeling sympathy decided to allow her to feel it anyway. It was a small comfort he didn't mind providing before killing her._ _

__Buddy's act was _so_ good that he didn't expect Buddy to slice right through the vines holding her._ _

__He shrieked in pain, retracting all of his remaining vines at once. Buddy, finally free of all restraints, pounced on Flowey with the tip of her sword, but the flower burrowed into the ground faster then she could reach it. "It doesn't matter!" Flowey said angrily, now looking at her warily from far in front of her. "People are desperate! Even if they see what's wrong with it, that won't matter-Eek!" he yelped, digging back down to avoid the girl with the sword. "Now, more then ever, people want out." he continued, appearing behind her once more. "They'll be _ruthless_! They'll kill you to get their hands on your soul."_ _

__" **And I'll be there to claim it.** "_ _

__This time, Flowey dissapeared _without_ the threat of being cut in half, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She was currently underground. She was a human, which, down here, was a rarity? And people desperately needed her soul?!_ _

__Oh, and her soul? It was damaged. Sure, she wasn't exactly an expert on what souls were _supposed_ to look like, but she knew what giant cracks meant. And she _had_ touched it for a moment. It felt...like she was touching the very core of her being. And it felt bad, somehow. Sick._ _

__What damages a soul? Emotional abuse? Being the only girl in a world full of _men_ that wanted to use you? _Joy?__ _

__If she wasn't so sure that the vaccine was working, she'd chalk all of this up to a Joy hallucination, but Joy never gave her trips like this. Either she was dead and this was hell, she was somehow hallucinating _hard_..._ _

__Or this was totally real and actually happening._ _

__She couldn't decide which explanation was more likely._ _

__Not wanting to stay where she was in case the flower came back, she began walking in the only direction she could, hoping to find a way out of this hellhole._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry. I've been agonizing over how to write this chapter for a while now, so I've finally decided to just get something out there. This story is basically the first actual piece of writing I've put out anywhere online so I guess that's also why I want it to be perfect BUT that's unreasonable so here's this chapter finally.
> 
> However it's not too late to edit it! So if yknow something's written poorly or there's errors (or even if I should probably completely change part of the chapter), let me know. It's GREATLY appreciated.
> 
> (((Also if you're looking for something with a similar concept (Lisa x Undertale crossover that is) go read this http://archiveofourown.org/works/5383121/chapters/12433178 it's REALLY GOOD and the writer really knows what they're doing.)))


	3. "Boy, I sure love PUZZLE!!!!!!" -Some Mole from the Core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I wrote another chapter.

Buddy wasn’t sure what to make of...anything, really. Her own perceptions of reality, which were tenuous to begin with, were being challenged. Talking flowers? Souls? The beasts, or Joy Mutants as she now knew them, were an accepted part of her view of the world, crazy as they may be. They were tangible, as were the scars they left. But this was all so...new.

Buddy liked discovering new things, or at least she thought she did. Discovery was something Brad hadn’t afforded her, having been simply content to let her _rot in a hole_ and go stir crazy. 

But every new thing she found has only ever been unpleasant, or tried to hurt her, or use her. This place held promise, but not a positive one, if the experience with the flower was anything to go by. She’d just have to wait and see.

After having walked a short distance, she found an ornate stone door at the end. Not having much of a choice, she stepped through. The room ahead was dark, save for a patch of grass being illuminated from a hole in the ceiling. Having nothing of interest inside, Buddy simply walked through a door identical to the other one on the other side.

Buddy took a moment to gape at the size of the room, monolithic towers of brick stretching far above her in a wonderful shade of purple that she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen before in her life.

They were an architectural monument, at least by her standards. Above ground, there was only mud huts, warehouses, and wooden shacks. Down here, though, in a place she’d never been, in a place she wasn’t sure _anyone_ knew existed, she saw something breathtaking. 

Far above, the expansive stone walls stopped, but they weren’t topped with a roof. Buddy almost thought that she was outside, and she was merely seeing the nights sky...but as she looked closer, she realized that she was still underground! Very far underground, it seemed like, as the cavern ceiling stretched so far overhead that she felt a little dizzy. Light trickled in through various holes in the ceiling, or at least it seemed to, as she regarded the way the cavern ceiling seemed to pulse with life, a faint wobble of light raining down from the ceiling like magic.

_Where was she?_

Deciding she’d done enough looking, she began to move forward.

She paused at the base of the marble staircase, eying the decaying pile of leaves with curiosity. They were all dead, each leaf having turned a sour brown long ago. Carefully picking one up, she prodded the decaying plant, the brittle thing cracking apart at the slightest touch. As old and weathered as they were, it was still a rare sight to see any kind of flora...anywhere, really. It reminded her of the flower she kept in her room, the one she saw on her first trip outside.

Buddy blocked the memory and turned to climb the stairs.

Stepping through a simple doorway atop a marble staircase, she found herself in a room with 6 slabs of raised concrete, a yellow switch on the wall, a sign, and a purple door baring a strange insignia. It was all very curious, but Buddy was only interested in the door. Stepping to the end of the room, she gave it a shove.

But it didn’t budge.

She tried pushing the door as hard as she could, but it refused to move an inch. She kicked, she pushed, she yelled in frustration, but the door was rock solid. Literally, in this case, as it was made out of a tough stone, so kicking it down wasn’t an option.

With a huff, she slumped against the wall, officially lost. She’d never encountered an obstacle like this before. Everything she’d done had just...worked out. A door that didn’t open in a dark cave with no way out? It was unprecedented, and served to mark the end of everything she’s worked for.

However Buddy was not one to simply roll over and die. She got up, and after giving the door a few more kicks, began to look around. The first thing she noticed was the sign on the very left. The text was hard to read in the darkness, but she was able to make the words out.

“Only the fearless may proceed.”  
“Brave ones, foolish ones.”  
“Both walk not the middle road.”

Well, that didn’t help her at all. What did it mean?

“Both walk not the middle road.”

Buddy took a look around the room, her mind hard at work to come up with an explanation for the strange message. Did the walkway on the ground count as a road? Was she...not supposed to walk on it? And... she _was_ fearless, she thought?

The sign didn’t seem to help her, atleast not immediately, so she out to examine everything else in the room. Something that _did_ catch her eye was the yellow slot on the wall, a small handle sticking out. She had no idea what it was for, but she grabbed hold of the handle anyway, giving it a tug.

Somewhat predictably, it didn’t move an inch.

Frustrated, she set her sights on the stone tiles. Previously she’d written them off as random, but she was beginning to wonder if everything in this room had some purpose, some connecting thread that tied it all together. She hadn’t much experience with puzzles, personally, but she was definitely a problem solver, if you count taking out many, many warlords as “problem solving”. With a bit of elbow grease she’d find her way through this obstacle, or die trying.

The alternative being actually giving up and dying. So that wasn’t ideal. 

Buddy realized that the stones did seem to be aligned in a _peculiar_ way. 6 stones stood packed together. But 2 of them stood on a highlighted patch of rock, while the others didn’t. Was the highlighted streak of stone down the center the ‘middle road’?

Wondering if she was on the right track, Buddy stepped onto the first tile when it suddenly slid into the ground with a _click_ , sending a startled Buddy backwards into the ground. Okay, so it was some sort of... button? She looked around, bewildered. But it didn’t _do_ anything! Maybe she had to press them all? But not walk on the ‘middle’ road... meaning the middle set of buttons?

With a renewed feeling of vigor, Buddy quickly pressed each button, ignoring the middle ones as she did so, and stood proudly, feeling extravagantly clever.

...

Nothing happened.

Buddy couldn’t hold it in this time, yelling so loud the dusty air seemed to part due to volume alone. Buddy didn’t like this, and she made sure everyone within earshot knew it. Maybe she’d get lucky and someone would come and open the door from the other side, but she wasn’t holding her breath. Exasperated, she kicked the door a few more times, yelled some more, and tried yanking on the yellow handle again.

This time, however, it slid down the slot with startling ease, which Buddy wasn’t counting on seeing as she put all her weight into the action. Falling harshly to the floor, any thoughts of despair and rage were shattered and replaced with the sound of grinding stone. Eyes darting around in confusion, she settled upon the source of the noise and let out a deep, _heavy_ sigh of relief.

The door had opened! Somehow?

Glancing from the door, to the switch, to the buttons, to the door, Buddy realized that pulling that lever had somehow opened the door. And it hadn’t worked the first time, only giving when she had pressed the buttons.

A light bulb seemed to appear over her head as she realized that she _solved the puzzle_.

Despite her previous frustrations, she was filled with a new sense of vigor, this being the first somewhat pleasant thing to happen to her all day. The door, the buttons, the switch. The cryptic message. It was a test of logic, a type of problem solving Buddy was not used to, but felt confident she would adapt to it quickly. And to be honest with herself, she found it fun.

But that’s not to say she wanted to solve any more puzzles any time soon.

Not wanting the door to close, trapping her, or allow some other misfortune to happen, Buddy quickly stepped out of room in fear of it closing again, and was greeted by a long hall, just as purple as everything else she’d seen. Water gently flowed through short gaps in the stone, passing under old and waterlogged wood bridges. It filled the violet halls with a pleasant idle sound to help calm her mind, although she remained as alert as ever.

She turned down the path quickly, ignoring a small wooden sign that seemed to say nothing important, and began to cross the first stream when she realized something ghastly.

There were more switches.

There were _more puzzles._

This place was probably _full of puzzles_.

...Buddy was beginning to despise puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAD AT COMMITMENT OKAY I'M SORRY 
> 
> That being said I apologize for this underwhelming chapter. Buddy's new to the whole puzzle thing, give her time.
> 
> As always Critique is important, and thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay, it's not best to start writing a story when you also want to do other projects. Juggling stories and projects and ideas is not fun for anyone.


End file.
